<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by 36CornDogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789885">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/36CornDogs/pseuds/36CornDogs'>36CornDogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DTeam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dteamweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/36CornDogs/pseuds/36CornDogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of DTeam Week!<br/>Prompt: roommates and soulmates</p><p>Sapnap and Dream have been looking for their third soulmate for their entire lives</p><p>That’s it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DTeam week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream Team Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>This is not about the people, this is their online personas</p><p>That being said please don’t send this to them, I can and will cry, and that’s a threat :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream considered himself lucky. Many people never met their soulmate, but he was one of the lucky ones that had known his since elementary school. </p><p>Well, one of them.</p><p>The thing was, while most people had one name written on their wrist, in a specific color and font, Dream had two. This wasn’t that uncommon but it did cause a bit of confusion. Many people, including his own parents, though that if there were two names, then you had to choose, even when poly relationships were becoming more and more common. And since Dream had met one of the names, Sapnap, on his first day of 2nd grade, nobody really paid attention to the second name, brushing off any questions he had with a, “just be glad you already met one,” or maybe a, “be happy with what you have” </p><p>This didn’t stop Dream though, because as soon as he was allowed, he and Sapnap started researching what it meant to have two soulmates.</p><p>To their disappointment, there wasn’t that much information, as it was too common for people with more than one name to ignore one name in favor of the other. Even when the internet became what it is, he couldn’t find anything about it. </p><p>Eventually Dream and Sapnap’s interest fizzled out, and they stopped looking for answers. If they found their third soulmate then they would go from there, but for the time being... they forgot about it.</p><p>Until about 17 years later, in college.</p><p>Dream didn’t really see the coding class he was taking as beneficial to him. Sure it would be interesting and he would have a new skill set under his belt, but he didn’t see it going anywhere. </p><p>So when he sat down and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, he decided to put a little more effort into the class.</p><p>When he said gorgeous, he meant it. Most people wouldn’t see him that way, but the way he looked was simply stunning.<br/>And why wouldn’t he be stunning? His name just happened to be the second name oh his wrist.</p><p>After class, Dream rushed back to his apartment. Sapnap was already there, sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Guess who I found today?” Dream asked as he closed the front door. </p><p>Sapnap sat up on the couch and let dream sit down behind him. “Who, your code professor?” </p><p>“No you idiot, guess again”</p><p>“Come on Dream! Im bad at guessing...”</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll give you a hint,” Dream smiled and took Sapnap’s hand.</p><p>Bringing his other hand around, he brushed Sapnap’s thumb against the name on his wrist. It took about five seconds before-</p><p>“WHAT??” Sapnap bolted up with a grin on his face. “You mean you-“</p><p>Dream nodded. “He’s in my coding class!”</p><p>“And you didn’t talk to him?!”</p><p>Dream smiled sheepishly. “In my defense,” he said, “I picked the spot literally farthest away from him, so I didn’t really have time...” <br/>Sapnap sighed but smiled at Dream. They both went about their day, with the agreement that Dream would talk to him next class.</p><p>A week later, Dream was on his way to the most important event this year: coding class.<br/>He and Sapnap had had an entire week to plan, so everything was planned out to the t. Dream left a whopping 20 minutes early.</p><p>When he got there, the room was empty. He sat in the middle of the room, so that if George chose to sit somewhere else that day he would be prepared.</p><p>Luckily though, he didn’t have to worry about that, because the man in question burst through the door not three minutes after he did. The teacher wasn’t even in the room.</p><p>The two stared at each other. Dream tried to remember what he was going to say, but his mind was clouded. All he could think was how pretty the guy in front of him was pretty as hell. </p><p>Luckily, he wasn’t able to embarrass himself by saying anything, because George exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’re real!”</p><p>Dream laughed, confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just ive gone my whole life never meeting either of my soulmates, so eventually I started to assume that it must have been a glitch or something...” </p><p>Dream laughed, and the other man found himself wrapped in a hug. </p><p>“Do you maybe want to get dinner tonight?” Dream asked, to which George agreed immediately. </p><p>“Awesome,” Dream said as two other people entered the room, “Sapnap and I have been waiting forever to meet you”</p><p>“Wait you’ve already met Sapnap?!”<br/>Dream laughed. They had a lot of catching up to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading! I have never written more than I have in the past two day haha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>